Five Galleons
by lovepadfoot
Summary: "You spiked my drink, didn't you? Or poisoned me, or did some voodoo charm on me!" He said looking quite deranged as he clutched his hair..." James is feeling slightly under-the-weather and he thinks a certain redhead has something to do with it. One-shot. Lily and James with some Marauder interaction. R


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

"Hey Evans." A 13 year old James Potter said, taking a seat beside the strange redhead.

"What is it now, Potter?" Lily said tiredly as she put the book she was reading down on the table. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room along with Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"What did you do to me?" He asked anxiously, his eyes wide and his hair wild, as if he had been running his fingers through it constantly.

The girl in question looked confused and glanced at the boys around her questioningly.

Sirius seemed to be trying to stifle his laughter in the sleeves of his robes, Peter was smiling hugely and even Remus was chuckling under his breath.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to." Lily said suspiciously. James Potter and his gang were known to be quite mischievous and she only hoped they weren't going to prank her again. It was only their third year at Hogwarts and the 'Marauders' had already established themselves as a mischievous bunch.

James Potter let out a huff of air. "Don't lie to me, Evans!" He said his voice getting louder. "You spiked my drink, didn't you? Or poisoned me, or did some voodoo charm on me!" He said looking quite deranged as he stood up clutching his hair.

Lily looked at the other helplessly but she was taken aback by the sight of all three of the other Marauders on the ground, laughing.

She glanced at Potter again. He was glaring at her accusingly and something in her snapped.

She stood up. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! I didn't do anything to you!" She said completely frustrated with the boy in front of her.

James looked angry. "Then how come all I can do is think about you!"

Everyone in the common room was quiet. Even the Marauders had reduced their insane laughter to quiet snickering.

"How come every time you talk to another guy, I want to hex them to the moon? How come every time you enter a room, I have this inescapable need to just stare?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Lily Evans however, was turning the colour of her hair. Suddenly, she was holding a wand to James's throat.

"Listen, Potter. I haven't the faintest idea what has happened to you. Whether you have been confunded or if all this is just some evil prank that is not remotely funny." She said her voice cold. The wand tip started to glow and James swallowed.

"Now I'm going to go back to my dormitory and forget that this happened. Please just leave me in peace." She said quietly before removing her wand and grabbing her books and practically running up the steps.

James stayed rooted in his spot until she disappeared before he sunk down on the couch.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with me?" He asked to no one in particular as he put his head in his hands.

Sirius and Peter were still laughing whereas Remus just sat down next to him.

"I think you've got a crush on her, mate." He said with a chuckle.

James looked at her uncomprehendingly. "A crush? You mean I fancy her?" He asked with a horrified look.

Sirius snickered. "You may even be in love with her."

"Love?!" James said stupidly.

Remus smacked Sirius upside the head. "I don't think he knows her well enough for that yet, Padfoot. Stop scaring the poor lad."

"It's love. I know it." Sirius said confidently.

"How about a wager?"

"On whether or not he's in love?"

"No! On whether or not he's got a chance!"

"Moony! You conniving genius! I didn't think you had it in you."

"I learn from the best."

"Five galleons says that they'll be married and make babies in five years."

"Five galleons says that James's crush won't make it past fifth year."

"Deal! Prepare to pay up, Moony."

"If I shall do so, it'll be with pleasant surprise"

"Or have a heart attack from shock. Evans hates us." Peter threw in.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "I think it all started with that day in second year when I threw a pack of dungbombs in her bag by accident."

Remus looked at him wryly. "It started the first day of first year when you called her 'Girl on Fire' and then simultaneously dumped a pitcher of water on her head."

"Oh yea..."

"She's got really nice hair, don't you think?" James asked abruptly, waking up from his stupor.

Sirius gave Remus a significant look. "The best, my friend." Sirius said with a grin.

"And smooth skin."

"The smoothest in all the land!" Sirius said sitting next to James on the couch and picking up a Quidditch magazine.

"And her eyes are so... green."

"The greenest."

"You think she'll go out with me?"

"..."

"Padfoot?"

"Sorry? Oh yes, of course she will."

"It's settled. I'll ask her to Hogsmeade."

"Do it the first chance you get!"

Five years later, Remus walked out of James and Lily's wedding reception five galleons lighter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know it ended kind of abruptly, but it is a drabble and they tend to do that. Sorry about my long break from writing! Between moving halfway across the country, changing schools and moving into a new house – twice, I haven't had the time to write.**

**Sorry about all the grammar errors. Feel free to point them out and I'll make changes.**

**Reviews are nice. Real nice. And are appreciated! **


End file.
